Impedance variations in signal paths induce signal reflections and delays. While TDR (time domain reflectometer) tests may be performed on single signal paths to measure impedance mismatches, they fail to measure the timing error caused by the mismatches. Furthermore, mathematical estimates of timing error from TDR data are both time consuming and imprecise.